


Forgive and Forget

by MLRD4ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLRD4ever/pseuds/MLRD4ever
Summary: "What the fuck is this, Eren?""I....I don't.....it's not what it looks like, Levi.""Oh, really? Then you fucking tell me what this is, because what I see is you fucking cheating on me with that horseface from the swim team."





	Forgive and Forget

Eren leaned up to give Levi a kiss on the lips, like he did every school morning, but his eyes widened as the raven jerked away from him. His panic only increased when their friends backed away a few steps, putting some distance between them. Something was about to go down and Eren still wasn't quite sure what exactly. "Levi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong.....what's wrong?! Are you fucking serious right now?"

Eren was unsure how to answer, but he knew he must be in deep trouble if Levi was cursing at him, which was something he rarely did to the brunette. "Just tell me, Levi."

"How about I show you instead?" He unlocked his phone and turned the device around, where a video had begun playing. Eren had Jean on top of him and the two seemed to be in the middle of a heated kiss, this event most likely having taken place at Sasha's party Saturday night. "What the fuck is this, Eren?"

"I....I don't.....it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, really? Then you fucking tell me what this is, because what I see is you fucking cheating on me with that horseface from the swim team."

"N-no, Levi....I don't even remember that. I was drunk as hell."

"And that makes it totally okay. Hey Hanji, let's go get drunk after school and make out. I mean, after all, we can just blame it on the alcohol, right Eren?"

"Levi, come on. Ease up a little." Hanji knew what Eren had done was wrong, but Levi seemed to be treating the poor brunette a bit too harshly. 

"No, I'm not gonna stand for Eren becoming a little slut every time he gets wasted." He didn't even have to be facing Eren to know he had taken things too far. He could simply tell from the expressions on his friends faces that the brunette had begun to cry. Before he got a chance to apologize and take his harsh words back, Eren had turned and was blindly darting away towards the school gate, no doubt headed for home. 

~

It had already been three days since Levi had last seen Eren and, during that entire time, he'd not once gotten a call or text from said brunette. He'd been fine with it at first, somehow managing to convince himself that Eren would amazingly forgive him for what he'd said, apologize for kissing that horse face swim captain, and come running back into his arms. But now, as he was meandering about in the grocery, loneliness and regret were finally beginning to set in, making him wonder if he'd ever get a chance to make things right with the gorgeous brunette that he loved so much.

After tossing some microwave meals into the small basket he'd grabbed on his way into the store, he turned the corner, planning to head to the aisle with tea, and let out a gasp as he came face to face with the green eyed beauty that was constantly plaguing his every waking thought. "Hey, Eren, hi. How've you been?"

Eren had most certainly not been expecting to have a run in with the raven and merely shrugged his shoulders in response, panicking too much to even meet Levi's gaze. He was both thrilled and disappointed to have run into Levi at the store, having thought about him every single day since their dreadful fight. He missed the raven immensely so, but had yet to forget the harsh words Levi had said about him. "I....uhh....I'm fine."

Levi knew that Eren was lying to him, which was a sharp stab to his heart, but what hurt the most was that Eren was purposely avoiding meeting his gaze. He loved being able to stare up into those fiery green eyes and knowing he had brought all this miserable pain upon himself was the absolute worst feeling in the world. 

"Look, I've got to go, Levi. See you around." The brunette was clearly uncomfortable with the incredibly awkward small talk that they had failed to make and was looking for any way to escape the unpleasant situation.

Without even realizing he'd done it, Levi grabbed Eren's wrist as he walked past, halting him in his tracks. He was embarrassed to have acted so abruptly in the way that he did, but he didn't want things to just carry on like this, with an uncomfortable and heavy tension between them. Levi wanted things to go back to normal, the way they used to be before he had crassly insulted the brunette. "Hey....umm....if you're not busy Friday night, maybe you could come over and watch a movie with me....?"

"Gee, I don't know, Levi. I think I'm going to be too much of a slut that night to get anything else done."

And there were those infamous, loaded words, the wretched insult that had started this entire mess. Levi had never regretted anything he'd ever said in his life until that very moment. "Fuck, Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Eren promptly yanked his hand out of Levi's grip, so that he could turn his back on the raven, his day having gone from average to absolutely shitty, making him want to cry his eyes out for the hundredth time that week. "Those words hurt, especially coming from you of all people, Levi. You were the one person who I thought would never speak to me like that"

"Eren, please. Baby, I miss you. I miss your laugh and your good morning kisses. I miss you sitting in my lap during lunch and being able to count all your freckles. Please, I just want you back."

"Levi.....I just.....I need some time to think about it." That answer seemed to satisfy the raven and, as soon as the grip on his arm was released, he parted ways with Levi, wanting nothing more than to just head home for the rest of the day.

~

Levi was randomly flipping through the channels on TV, not at all paying attention as his thoughts were currently centered around a certain green eyed beauty, when the doorbell rang. He simply ignored the irritating noise, thinking whoever was standing there would go away, but it was rung a second time and then a third, pissing him off all the more. Letting out a furious snarl, he stomped over to the door and roughly flung it open, all his anger immediately melting away when he saw who it was. "Eren...."

The brunette was standing on the front porch, a small overnight bag hanging from his shoulder, and he gave Levi a bashful smile, hoping his face wasn't as embarrassingly flushed as it presently felt. "You invited me over for a movie night, right?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely. Come in." Levi quickly shut the door behind Eren, silently rejoicing over the fact that the brunette had actually come over, and held his hand out so he could take Eren's bag. "I'll can take care of that for you."

"That's okay. I'll just go set it in your room, cause I wanted to change into something more comfortable anyways."

Levi merely nodded in confirmation and let the brunette do what he was going to do, considering Eren had been over hundreds of times and knew the layout of the house. However, not checking up on him ended up being an exceptionally terrible idea because when the brunette finally came back downstairs, he was wearing the yoga pants that Levi loved seeing on him and one of the raven's white button-up shirts, which he only could have pilfered from the raven's well organized dresser.

Judging by the way Eren was swinging his shapely hips as he sauntered back into the downstairs living room, he was acutely aware of the effect he was having on Levi and had no intentions of easing up on his wicked teasing anytime soon. "So what movie are we gonna watch, Levi?" 

"I....uhhh...well....." He was momentarily distracted as his white shirt slipped down Eren's shoulder and had to resist the strong urge to lean forward to mark the exposed skin up. He let his eyes trail upwards, roaming over the brunette's exposed collarbone and unmarked neck, eventually coming to rest on those rosy red lips. Captivated by the boy sitting in front of him, he inhaled sharply as those lips curled into a seductive smirk and parted just enough, so that a pink tongue could flick out to wet them. Pushing all rational thoughts aside, he leaned forward so that he could press his lips to the ruddy ones in front of him.

Eren could feel his heart race a thousand times faster as Levi began to lean in and he mimicked the motion, meeting the other halfway and eyes closing as their lips met. Their separation from each other may have only lasted a measly week, but it felt like they'd been apart for an eternity to Eren. A low groan was ripped from his throat as one of Levi's hands fisted in his hair and tugged his head back, further exposing his temptingly unblemished throat. "Levi....."

"Mmm, baby. You have no idea how much I missed you." He lazily mouthed at Eren's neck, using his tongue and teeth to teasingly graze that skin as revenge for what Eren had been doing to him since he'd arrived. "How much I missed this." 

"Does this....haghh....mean we're okay?" Eren was having an immensely hard time forming coherent sentences with that sinful mouth greedily sucking on his neck. If there was one thing that Levi was exceptionally skilled at, it was using his mouth to do deliciously naughty deeds, something that Eren was extremely appreciative of. "Y-you and me.....us?"

"Of course. It'll take more than a guy and a few insults to tear us apart, Eren. Now, if I'm not mistaken...." Levi pulled away from the brunette so he could proudly admire the darkening bruise that he'd left behind, then pushed himself off the couch, before easily scooping Eren up into his arms and heading towards the stairs. "....we have a ton of lost time to make up for."

~

That following Monday was the start to another school week and, after having spent almost the entire weekend at Levi's house, Eren was positive that things would finally be back to normal. However, he had barely entered the building when someone stepped in front of him and wrapped two arms around his waist, backing him up and pinning him against a row of lockers.

"Hey, Jaeger. You're looking beautiful today."

The brunette immediately recognized the all too familiar voice of Jean and felt his heart rate increase at the promise of a unpleasant conversation. Jean was part of the reason that he and Levi had fought in the first place and Eren still felt so excessively guilty about kissing the swim team captain. "What do you want, Jean?"

"Ouch, so cold. Where's the Eren from Potato Girl's party who was excited to makeout with me?"

"Look, Jean. You're nice, from time to time, and funny. But that kiss was a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry if I lead you on."

If the look on Jean's face was anything to go off of, it was obvious that he wasn't taking the news all that well, clearly expecting Eren to be lovey dovey towards him like he'd been when he was drunk. "But, Eren. You're saying it didn't mean anything.....at all? Let me kiss you again, just so we can be sure."

"Like hell you are, horseface." 

That dark voice drew their attention and Eren grinned when his jealous boyfriend shoved Jean away, rescuing him from the uncomfortable situation. He gleefully skipped forward and leaned up to give the raven a thank you kiss, as reward for his timely appearance. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, dollface." He snugly wrapped his arm around Eren's slim waist and held him possessively close, giving the shocked swimmer yet another withering glower. "Touch him again, Kirschtein, and I won't be so friendly with you."

Eren gave the frightened Jean a somewhat apologetic smile as they strolled past, not entirely sorry for the way things had gone down just then. He'd had managed to get things straightened out with Jean, not in the way he'd originally planned, while also getting to see Levi succumb to his raging jealousy. What a marvelous way to kick off the new week.


End file.
